Ark 17 Episode 25: God of Gods; King of Kings
'Summary' Sybil draws Eden into a private place. Here she tells him of the Original Sin, and begins to unravel his capabilities so that Eden can be molded into the perfect accomplice. 'God of Gods; King of Kings' Diversity: The night had settled in and it had been about four days since she'd had the after-class encounter with the student known as Eden Creed. It was roughly ten p.m. on a Friday night when his phone would randomly vibrate. The screen when unlocked displayed that he had a new text message. Yet the number was unknown, and the message could not be tracked back to a particular address- meaning the phone that sent it had the GPS locater picked out of it or purposefully fried. The message read "11 p.m., the Church of St. John". When he'd find this place he'd realize he'd come into District 1, a series of slums and abandoned buildings left only to be occupied by junkies and squatters. On either side of the dilapidated church were old convenient stores with the shelves barren and looted, the glass windows shattered and aged. The church itself looked as if once upon a time it may've been a shelter, as its once beautiful stained glass windows were now busted out and replaced with aged wooden boards and jagged rusty nails. The front doors took some jostling to get open, but one would eventually crane open just enough for a single average sized person to slip in. It was just enough of a small place that she could bring a single person or two to talk to, and teach. She didn't yet trust Eden enough to take him to her manor on the outskirts. She had too much to lose there. And if she took him there, she would put him through nuclear testing- and that kind of power and time to invest in him would be the final step, as to say that she was keeping him as her prodige. When he slipped inside he'd realize that most of the light came from violet candles scented like dusky lilac and holes in the roof that let the moonlight stream in in noir rays of eerie delicacy. On either side of the dank and color-faded walkway rug were aged sofas with torn fabric and some stuffing coming out behind the cushions. Coffins leaned up against the far side, and behind where a preacher's podium would be, was instead a more comfortable chair made of wood and pieced black fabric, with ivory and glass incorporated. It was a throne made for the streets, stained with blood in several places that gave it its only accents of color. And within, when Eden did arrive, would be Sybil Sinagra in a sheer black shirt and matching leggings adorning long cloth black boots with the toes revealed, painted in sharp metallic silver polish. Her hair was up and her eyes closed, as she rested within the throne of the streets- her throne- where she'd remain until her possibly accomplice for the countless crimes and city-wide conquest arrived. Uub: The sky became a dark blue as the moon set out as a deity amongst the stars in the sky that stood as royal guards amongst it’s side. The young activist attired in his black hoodie black sweats along along his black steel toed boots walked among the sidewalks of the empty street his hands buried deep into his pockets while his eyes scoped out for his destination. The streets were clear and empty and not a sound was heard only that of the heels of Edens foot which brought a bit of commotion to those who remained in their homes sound asleep. A car would pass by every now and then Eden could feel the questioning of the boys state of mind walking the streets like that at this time of night. It didn’t take much for Eden to realize he was now in district one, The wretched smell was evident enough. The young Eden held his forearm over his nose , Hoping that it would work as some type of smell repellent , but it didn’t quite work. Eden caught sights of the bums scattering around the once empty streets. Their stares became distant, It looked as if their eyes met no destination just filled with the thrill of being able to finally stop and rest for once and to wake up in a city dressed in peace. But yet in these streets resting was nothing but a folktale among these people. The young boy body felt his body take a swift turn amongst being bumped by one of the bums who quickly fell among his head rolling into the streets of district one , in his grasp was a bag filled with cans and dead meat, It seemed as if he was in a hurry to be somewhere. The man quickly scattered attempting to place all that food into the bag at one peace pleading for Edens help as he did so. Eden looked down at the man his hazel green eyes piercing through that man's tainted soul, In which he didn’t think of as a man just a used up object with barely anymore use in the world. Eden did nothing but stand above the man like a god while stabbing the man endlessly with his lethal glare. It didn’t take long for the man to be trampled over by a bunch of other homeless man who teared and punched and kicked fighting their way towards the mans treasure. Eden did nothing to help he barely even blinked, The man reached out for Eden who at that moment turned making his way to the nearest alley which casted a shadow amongst him due to his dark attire. The church wasn’t too far from where Eden was located he can spot the lights fleeing through the old wooden board held together by ancient nails. Eden wondered when they might fall apart. As Eden met the steps of the old beaten down church the double doors would swiftly open following by a sinister rusted metal sound.” Tch , This lady still gives me the creeps” Eden stated burying his hands into his pockets slowly taking his time to the triple steps of the stairs making his way through the doorway, Which lead him to taking a step amongst the faded walk way. The raven haired Eden threw his gaze towards his surroundings. The place was a perfect halloween setting , He couldn’t help but clear his throat for the whole scenery was quite overwhelming. He caught sight of her sitting amongst the throne having Eden question what he had gotten himself too even more. “ I suppose this is the part where I bow and say here thee m’lord.. or is that too much ” Eden scoffed gently sliding his pelican tanned hands through the narrow edges of his hair as his gaze remained before him. Diversity: When Eden approached she diverted her pale green eyes to the side where a pocket watch sat open by her hip upon the cushion, next to an old cloth-covered book that seemed as old as the church itself. He looked to be right on time- which was good. She wasn't just grading him on what was face forward. Everything he did, even down to his body language, was being assessed by Dr. Sinagra at all times. Not a thing got past her- especially when she was preparing to entrust him with her plans, and help him. Sybil was not a woman who wasted time. It was evident too- she was only in her early twenties yet was already a licensed Nuclear Physicist, having completed a general physics degree and gone into nuclear science, having graduated high school early and accomplished everything in back to back rapid succession of unequaled achievement. She did not welcome him, instead she plucked up in slender digits the decrepit book at her hip and fingered through the pages with precise nails that peeled over the frail parchment. "The Lord God commanded the man." She began, her voice carrying through the abandoned church as if she were giving a solemn sermon to the young man at the opposite end of the hall. "Saying, 'From any tree of the garden, you may eat freely..." She paused, her plum painted lips giving a slight curl as she raised her other hand as if to visibly question what was next. "But from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, you shall /not/ eat. For in the day that you eat from it..." She began to peel for another page elsewhere in the bible, as her eyes lifted to lock onto his. "You will surely die." Goosebumps could rise upon the skin of any listener who heard her tone and listened to her voice as she read from the ancient book, a terrifying sense of ill intent lingering in the church that most could never dare muster, no matter how they may claim themselves to be murderers, rapists, and cons all the like. The pages stilled as she spoke once more, eyes falling to the book. Now she spoke with pride- she recited the words of God himself to Eden, as if to say she were God and Eden were her endeavor. "See... I set before you today, life and prosperity... Death, and destruction." Her voice echoed through the wooden hall of once religious brilliance and freedom from sin. Suddenly her hand seized and the book clapped shut, the pages seeming to cry out in crinkled agony at the mistreatment, as she then tossed the bible to the floor. It clapped against the ground in front of her feet and dust billowed from its age as she slowly rose to her feet. "You see Eden, the very first sin, the Original Sin, is the pursuit of knowledge. It is comprehension of the world. Because God made us in his image, but he kept one thing from us. That was knowledge. Because it was the only thing that kept us from being Gods ourselves. And now it lingers in the world around us, in our blood as a right to be claimed. Do you know what that makes us Eden?" She would pause and allow him to give an answer, whether right or wrong she would still smile. "That makes us Gods Eden. Do you wish to be a God?" Uub: The young Eden stood through her lecture, He still didn’t quite a full understanding of what she was speaking about but it didn’t think take him long to figure out what she was speaking about. She was referring to the bible and the oversized bible perched in her grasp was quite evident of it. Eden favored the bible in fact it was his favorite book he valued the stories and tales it told about god along with kings along with others who gained outstanding power he hoped to one day gain. So what she spoke of wasn’t truly new to him, Eden lightly scratched the side of his cheek listening thoroughly to every word she had started thinking righteously upon them. He watched her every movement and how she treated the bible dropping it amongst the ground like it meant nothing to her. Eden looked down at the book then back to her, He listened in for her questioned it didn’t take him long to respond, For what he was about to say he meant every word. “ I can’t wish to be a god, Because to wish I was a god means that I was never truly one in the first place. Well Lady you’re in the midst of a god above all gods the king of kings Eden Creed “ Eden spoke with a bit more enthusiasm this time around. As stated before he believed what he said and cared less for those who opposed him. Eden reached into the depths of his pocket pulling out a pearly pink bubble gum wrapper that smelled of raspberries. Eden placing the gentle gum at the tip of his tongue he smacked upon the gum befo re swiftly blowing out a perfectly sphere shaped pearly pink bubble. Before taking in a swift breath deflating the bubbled having it reinsert it self upon the grasp created between his jaw.” I believe every word I say , for the truth in our words is really what separates us a human but me such foolery has no effect at me cause everything I say is holy and should be thought twice upon before replying, but I’m guessing you already know this seeing you had chosen me for whatever game you’re playing” Diversity: "Game." She said after having absorbed his words effortlessly. "Darling we are going to play the best game. The kind of game that has us at risk, and bets for us the greatest prize- a reality all our own to have. And all the world's power, gained through the darkest secrets and deepest mysteries that we shall pillage from the depths of the greedy fools who keep them." She began to walk towards him and would paused some few feet from him. "Right now the world is ours, we just haven't pulled the curtain to reveal it yet. For you surely know of any, Eden Creed, that the most dangerous aspect of a King, of a God, is allowing others to believe that they have any control at all." She would then watch the gum move into his mouth, almost provocatively but her intentions were surely otherwise as she'd cut her eyes to his hands. "Show me your power. And then, explain it to me, as if you were explaining to your dearest friend how you make it happen, and why." Sybil for this demonstration stepped back and would look at him as if awaiting something interesting. She was not truly as interested in his power as much as she was intrigued by what response he may say about how he believed it happened, what he felt it represented and why he'd use it. Uub: Her words were quite compelling that’s for sure , She was really the first to have asked Eden of his ability almost as if she already understood him more than he had understood himself. Eden gave off a slight nod to her “ Alright “ Eden stated bestowing his hands at his side slight wavering them, A crisp and cool wind began to feel the room as he did so gently pushing things around him aside while at the same time animating them, His body soon began to grow overwhelming as a hint of retro purple grew vastly around him seeking every part of his skin. His eyes widened as his hazel green eyes began to dilate due to the overwhelming rush of energy streaming through his vessels.His chi soon exploded around him a dark display of purple energy rushing through the room as the tips grew a bubbly substance that popped upon having contact with the ceiling. The young rising star allowed his body to flex fitting the description of his chi. https://31.media.tumblr.com/e8b142169a639266be8e4d7a55082a9c/tumblr_n7fmcoEpev1rydwbvo1_500.gif “ Sybil, you asked for a god and you got one meet Tyrant. My curse of a counterpart given to me to help make this world mine, He followed me through the dawn of time , But I was more aware of his existence at the age of 6 , I thought of him as a curse and I still do but I’ve made him into more of a gift using his power to take whats rightfully mine, The world Once that is done I will kill him even if that means taking my life as well” Eden paused a bit allowing his Chi to roar a bit more. “ As for this Chi as a whole it is known as the Physco Chi, I believe it came here with the turant due to the sinister feel behind it. With this I’ve been given the ability to be immortal my healing ability is astonishing don’t believe me then make an attempt at my life “ Eden stated slowly making his way towards the throne before him, He quickly throw his hands at his side twirling his fingers to where they’d make a side way six allowing his body to swiftly leave the ground allowing him in mid air as he floated towards the seat twirling his body and gallantly dropping it upon the mid aged cotton throne. He crossed his right leg over the other placing his elbow amongst the throne placing his arm among the armrest while throwing his chin against the palm of his hand, Throwing his hazel eyes towards Sybil. “ What you just witnessed there is me float my way to you’re may I add very comfortable chair.. hope you don’t mind” Eden then shrugged switched his legs along with his arm repeating the same position only with different limbs.” You caught sight of this already “ Eden stated throwing his hands out which already consisted with Chi the bubbles streaming from it’s tip quickly expanding, as it made it’s way towards Sybil dancing around her giving quite a sparkling feel before soon popping.” I can alliterate my Chi into bubbles nothing special to why I use bubbles I just really loved bubble baths ya know ..” Eden bestowed his head against the cushioned head rest,” But thats all there is to know about Eden Creed “ Eden smiled almost as if he himself was quite impressed by his story he really came off as a uncommon man, Heck if he was Sybil He’d be his first pick too. Diversity: Her head tilted to the side a bit and she gave him more room. If anything Eden immediately came off to her as a performer of sorts. Ironic- why of course would be later revealed, surely not tonight. Her eyes absorbed his display and the individuality of his stature, his power, and the enriching confessions he gave about Tyrant and the Psycho Power. When he drifted into the throne she'd glance beside him to the pocket watch and back to him once more, a smile creeping upon her painted lips slowly. "Very good. And I have. Your chi is quite unique- your power emanating the very emotions that make people lose themselves. It is purified psychosis set free, though a blaze is a blaze still. What I want to give you is something perfectly deadly, and with a thought- ever exacted." Sybil would then gesture to the bubbles before they popped, what last few lingered in a deceiving peace. "This is perhaps the most frightening of your power." She said, her voice softening. "The innocence of a child's love for shiny, delicate floating orbs. Bubbles- it's perfect." She closed her eyes. "So weak, and underestimated." Her lashes parted and her eyes turned upon him, a smile still lingering mischievously upon her. But her eyes- oh he could see the gears turning, a million at once and a thousand vicious ideas teasing of a concept of takeover and domination on a scale that was beyond the usual definition of grandeur. "What does your chi do, Eden?" She inquired now. "Does it react explosively upon contact or by will? Does it simply float, and carry what is near it?" She had a few more theories but she didn't spell them out, she wanted to know from his perspective, what Eden /thought/ he could do. Uub: “ How? “ Edens voice was a bit timid at this point , She was asking for more than he understood. Lucious never really gave up much , Eden always believed it was because Lu feared the power along with himself, But as Eden grew older he would realize that it wasn’t Eden and his power that he feared. It was what Lu had to do to Edem if it came out of hand. Lu gently chewed amongst the tip of his tongue glancing at his hands as it still began the retro purple, The chi a soapy substance, Eden shooting a glance at Sybil, Quickly swallowed all that was kept at his throat keeping him from explaining this so to be called Physco Chi. “ Well, It’s voluntary I and only I have the power to commence my Chi but with a price …. When I use too much of it I gain the hunger to kill. Not my favorite meal but once at the wrath of the Chi I'm afraid it leaves me with no choice.. I attempt to lower my blood thirst by constantly working out it does the trick for only a little while , Lets say True Blood for example basically working out is like forcing those vampires to drink that factory made blood bottles” The young delinquent sank his hands into his pockets, His hazel green gaze shot off as a bit distant first time anyones ever shown some interest in his abilities or him as a person. He felt like those needed to be taken but when given without the consent of having no choice to do so, Eden felt a bit more comfort not as tyrant but Eden. Diversity: "You have no understanding of how." She whispered gently, like a mother mightas she would reach past the bubbles and brush her fingers along the collar of his shirt. "Well. I will create understanding for you. Controlling your abilities will be easier when you can understand how and why they exist. How they are born, how they diminish. How is a very important question. I think the 'why', you have already put a bit of effort into figuring out on your own." She withdrew her hand and her eyes distanced from his, as if cast away- maybe shameful of his circumstance? But they rolled up, peering through the thick dark lashes framing the pale eerie orbs as she would raised a hand. It drifted in and out, wafting about in the air and he would see after a moment with the light from the moon cutting through holes in the roof, that she was pursuing slowly a moth. It fluttered around- rather quick and yet tiny and delicate. No harm, surely. Not far beyond it was a second of the lithe avian insects. "I don't want to teach you how to attack big targets. Anywhere you go, anyone with a figment of half-decent power, will want to teach you how to cover the stretch of your eyesight- to take out whole buildings, and create genoside with a snap of your fingers. But you- you are better than this. Genoside should be silent. It should leave them wondering, not plastering your face on the news. It should be the subtle finisher to a utopian conquest..." The second moth drifted closer to her hand, moving to rest upon her silver fingernail's tip. "Your first test. I want you to catch a moth within your bubbles. Do not create the bubble first and then merge the moth into it. Create the bubble around the moth, while it is flying, without letting the moth collide with the bubble's surface. You will have to use your instincts and your sight to predict where the moth is going. Think through the perspective of your target- so that it cannot elude you." When the second of the two moths landed upon her fingertip, it suddenly ignited- or seemed to- in a pristine and beautiful glowing orange energy like glow-in-the-dark water. The superheated plasma had coated the moth, but yet he would be able to see that the cast around it was just a little too big, meaning that it wasn't touching the moth itself inside of the glowing flare-moth. The wings beat and it took off into the air, and was flying- not an inch of itself revealed though the Furea was thinnest at the head to allow it to see and sense. "Do this, and then we will move on to the next challenge." Uub: “ wha… Yeah sure “ The young prodigy held a steady and a clear state of mind, He analyzed the motion of the moth , It’s movement’s were not as easy to capture as Eden though. He narrowed his brow a bit of sweat trickling down his forehead as he caught sight of it’s movement , His ears blocking out all bit’s of sound to where only it’s fluttering wings being smacked against the ambience of the slightly dusted rather old room , could be heard. Eden gently lifted his chi consisted finger aiming it at the upcoming month attempting to form some sort of bubble below it, but as suspected the mosquitos diverted it’s wings towards the opposite direction. But, Eden held this probability in mind because at the same moment the mosquito had decided to redirect it’s destination, Eden had already aimed his finger at his estimated position. So far the Moth had seemed to hold some type of disability it only moved within 3 feet away from where it was once positioned in a bit of a zig zag format. Therefore Eden used his first bubble as some sort of distraction forcing the moth to react moving 3 feet to the right where Eden had already started a bubble that was slowly forming from the bottom up. Within the duration of that time as the moth met it’s next destination the bubble would quickly trap the moth within it. Sparks flew as the moth moved from every direction attempting to break out of the said bubble, Eden using his ability allowed it to touch his palm his eye meeting the moths , The fear running from it’s number of eyes bout some sort of comfort to Eden, “ This .. this incredible imagine this ., being the world , It is then I’ll truly be the man they called god “ Eden threw his glance towards her the reflection of the bubble shooting from his gaze to hers “ Teach me more please “ Diversity: She had to refrain from a wide, malicious grin from spreading satisfyingly across her features as she would nod. "Yes. Of course." She said as she would gesture now to the glowing orange moth. The energy around it, the unique Furea, began to bubble outwards until it was a bubble of the same size of Eden's. Within it the moth moved, and the bubble moved at her will correspondingly- for with her ability, if the moth bumped into the interior walls of the bubble itself, it would be killed instantly. "Now you have your target in the bubble, surrounded by a sufficient amount of your power needed to have any desired affect that is useful with a target of such a size. Take your bubble and begin to shrink it, but think now of being a child in the bath- if you will." Since that was his derivation of loving bubbles, she would draw on it. "Remember when you put your hands in the massive piles of bubbles nearer the faucet? When you picked your hands up, sometimes the bubbles fit between your fingers and grew and shrank when you moved your digits, until you put your hands back into the water or moved your hands to the point that the bubbles between your fingers popped. It is in this way, that bubbles display plasticity- the ability to grow and shrink, and alter defined shape based on the objects around it..." She paused and slowly her Furea around the second moth began to shrink, while she watched his moth as well. "You are here, Eden. Within your body, and in the space between. Your power reaches beyond your body, and so you can influence the bubbles without having to physically touch them. Think, and it will be. Close your mind around the bubble and let it begin to shrink. But don't let it suffocate the moth- don't let it crush him. Such is not a bubble's tenacious trait. Instead let the bubble mold to the moth, fitting around it." Now her Furea had returned to how it had been, a small cast around the moth that made the moth look as if glowing and orange. "Create the moth's cast around it. And remember to keep the moth's perspective in mind- because you will need to move with your target, as if apart of it, for it to move within your power and fail to find its freedom." Uub: Eden allowed his hearing to take heed to her words this time more intensely then efficiently before, Eden held his bubble around the moth, His hazel green eyes searched for an opening, He needed to find away to fit this around the moth as said by Sybil but how can such a technique be performed with Eden being as hot headed as he is now. Eden knew this was as better as anytime to put that mess to the side and focus his attention on his chi and the technique he was given to test drive. His gently tanned caramel pearly skin gained a bit of a glow from the frustration. He began to think back thus far Eden had based his ability on things that had already been distributed to mankind, He thought of the whole bubble meeting the perceptive of the moths. He understood now he had to accentuate his bubbles into being made to shrink in one direction or in both directions to capture the moth in a sheet of bubble coded armor without killing it , Eden began to circulate his wrist slightly but not too fast he didn’t want to risk killing the moth, The very ragged edge of his pearl white finger tip moved at a bit of a curve thus causing the bubble shrink back toward its initial dimensions . The young adventurous Eden watched as the moth paced back and forth to the point it was unable to move an inch, “ Perspective of the moth “ Eden whispered allowing the ends of the bubble to sink in from the outside some how forming a type of shield around it’s wings . This soon followed up with the many arms of the moth which was also surrounded by this chi motivated bubbly substance. Eden allowed the bubbles to process far enough to the point Eden had a exact duplicate of the moths structured made into an armor around the mouth. “ Did I do it ? “ Eden stated with an disorientated voice searching for more of a bit of perfection in his sculpture. Diversity: He was doing exceptionally well to be pushed in this direction. He had potential- Sybil knew this very well. She had chosen wisely with Eden Creed, and he would prove to be one of her greatest allies and companions in the timesto come. He was young- and perfectly so, because she would mold him into a man from a boy. A King, from a peasant. A God, from a mere man. "You are doing good." She finally spoke. Sybil's eyes had thoroughly studied his structure. If the moth took off or tried to move, she knew Eden would need more practice with moving /with/ it. Predicting and perceiving as his target. Analysis- it was a great weapon. Everyone thought battle and war was about attacking, or defending. But Dr. Sinagra was about analyzing. "Now." She would find her voice growing dim; maleficent as she would look to Eden and hold up her hand. "Kill it." Sybil snapped her fingers and the second moth coated in her energy seemed to shrink rapidly, until there was a small marble sized orb of the Furea chi where the moth had been safely coated within it. A small wisp of smoke arose, as when the energy collapsed, the moth had been incinerated in a matter of milliseconds from the outside caving in on it. "And when you go home, practice what I've shown you. Start with small insects, preferably the flying sort. Then move to other creatures. Small birds and rodents. Eventually, I want you to be able to create a bubble skin around an object that is near human size. Understand?" She did not say human- not yet. Only like a human in size. Because humans were more unpredictable- he had more to learn before then. But Eden would surely learn, of that she had no doubt. "Can you do this homework for me, Mr. Creed?" She smiled. Uub: “Kill it ? now your speaking my language “ Eden stated and with no hesitance Eden sealed his hand shut , The bubbled began to shrink to the point a sudden opo was heard, The leftover liquid seeped moth juice, Eden watched as his art hit the floor his attention now turned to his hands, Who knew he was so capable of such a violent technique. Eden slapped his palms against both his cheek shaking the side effects of his physco chi off a bit quickly reverting his attention back to Sybil, “ Sure , Yeah I can do this finally homework thats gonna be of some use to be in the future I think your becoming my favorite teacher “ Eden teased stretching his arm out a bit, He motioned his chi to rest the retro purple bubbly substance rising of his skin quickly turing into a vast bit of emptiness surrounding Eden, Diversity: A low, warm chuckle arose from Sybil as she nodded. "Good." She turned her back to him and walked back towards the makeshift throne, stopping only once. Her knees bent and she scooped up the ancient bible from the floor and dusted it with her fingertips, as if reconciling with a lover she'd recently had a tantrum with. "I'll see you then Eden. Perhaps in class next time- but soon we will meet again like this. To learn more of your potential and how to hone it properly." She turned back toward him, pressing the bible against her navel and sprawling her digits over the cover. "So go now. And I'll see you soon. Next time... I shall teach you something different. And I'll be putting this new technique to the test." She turned from him once more and this time buried the bible into the cushions of the chair before returning and motioning towards the door, walking as if to leave herself. "Farewell, Eden Creed." She winked in the last glance she gave him, and then out of the creaking door she went- disappearing into the darkness of alleys to make her way to her manor along the outskirts. Category:Ark 17